Why Did I Fall in Love with You?
by Melancholic Panda
Summary: Hikaru is hurt when he finds out that Haruhi is marrying Tamaki. Can he cope with the fact that he's losing the one girl he loves to someone else? Song used: Why Did I Fall in Love with You? by DBSK


**Why Did I Fall in Love with You?**

**Mori: Hello. Mitsukuni is out sick today, so Kaoru and I are going to do the disclaimers.**

**Kaoru: Wow, that's the most words I've heard you say, Mori-**_**senpai.**_** Anyway, Roche doesn't own OHSHC or us.**

**Mori: All rights to Ms. Bisco Hatori.**

**Kaoru: Please enjoy the story and our minor commentary. Roche apologizes for any minor grammar and/or lyric mistakes. The song used is "Why Did I Fall in Love with You" by DBSK. **

It's been four years since I've last seen Haruhi. I've missed the way she acts around Kaoru and me, the way she looks you in the eyes when she spoke to me…everything about her just makes my heart race. We haven't spoken much after we graduated from Ouran High, for she decided to live with Tamaki in America. Of course, the club just had to follow them. I liked the way she looked, her short hair now up to her shoulders; she looked more like a girl. I saw how happy she was with the Boss, and decided that it was best for them to be happy together. Looking back four years later, I'm still in love with her, and I just made the biggest mistake by letting her go, but with Kaoru being more rational than me, his words of wisdom were simply "If you really care about Haruhi, you have to let her go…" yeah right.

Just a few weeks ago, I heard news that Haruhi was back in Japan. I decided to meet up with her and to catch up. Luckily, she still has the phone Kaoru and I let her borrow and I called her, asking to meet up at the local coffee shop, in which she agreed. I told her to meet me at 3:30 pm the next day. Our "date" has been made. The next day, I waited for Haruhi at the coffee shop. I looked at the door for what seemed like hours until I see a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. At that moment, I knew it was Haruhi. She spotted me immediately and she walked to my table.

"Hey Hikaru, it's been so long!" She gave me a hug, which I returned.

"What are you doing back in Japan?" I ask, a smile formed on my lips.

"Actually, that was something that I wanted to talk about." She sighed and sits on the chair across from me.

"Well, the reason I'm back in Japan is that Tamaki and I getting married here." My heart dropped. She's getting married?

"Wow, congratulations." I forced myself to say.

"Tamaki and I were wondering if you and Kaoru could design my wedding dress." I was still stunned by the news, that I didn't realize what she said.

"Sure, no problem did you tell everyone else?"

"No, we still have to tell Honey-_senpai _and Mori-_senpai._ Kyoya-_senpai_ already knows, so those Kaoru." Wow, I can't believe he didn't tell me. I wanted to avoid the marriage topic as much as possible, so I just asked her how Law School was going for her and other stuff. The only girl I loved is getting married with the person she loved. Now my world has officially crumbled.

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

_No matter how much time has passed,_

_I thought that you would always be here_

_But you have chosen a different road_

That was six months ago… Of course, I confronted Kaoru about knowing Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding, which he replied that he already has a planned design for Haruhi's dress, and saying the same old "If you love someone, you have to let them go," crap and I snapped. I went into my room and punched my wall… hard. The hole still remains there today.

The wedding was set for spring, of course since the cherry blossoms will be in full bloom by then. (**Mori: **_**Haru**_** means spring in Japanese**), which means we have only a two months to finish the alterations on Haruhi's dress. Working on the dress reminds me too much of the pin that has formed in my heart. I wish it would all end soon.

_Why wasn't I able to convey to you?_

_My feelings that were growing every day and night_

_The words begin to overflow_

_But I know they won't reach you now_

_From the first day that I met you_

_I felt like I knew you_

_And the two of us melded together so naturally_

With only a few weeks left to Haruhi's wedding, the dress is finally done, and we scheduled for Haruhi to try it on in two hours. Trying to get my mind off of this wedding, I quickly sketch some new designs for dress designs, but that didn't seem to work, so I head to the basement where the old piano stood. Again, I'm not as good as the Boss, and I only play by ear. So I press my fingers on the keys as I begin to play.

_Wherever we would go, it would be together_

_It was so natural for you to be with me_

_We became adults together_

_But you chose a different road_

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

_No matter how much time has passed,_

_I thought that you would always be here (but not anymore)_

"Hikaru what are you doing? Haruhi will be here any minute now!" Kaoru scolded me.

"I'm sorry…it's just that, I'm not on the "Haruhi's getting married" wagon at the moment. I just can't stand the fact that she's marrying someone else. I love her, and I don't want to let her go."

"Well, like I said…"

"I know, I know. 'If you love someone, you have to let them go.' Will you stop with that crap already?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you didn't punch anything this time, bro."

"Well, I haven't, but you could be next." I glare at him, just as the doorbell rings.

"Well, she's here. Be happy for her now, alright?"

I sigh. "Fine, but if I lose my temper, it's your fault." I slowly stand from the piano bench and walk myself up the stairs

"That's my brother."

Today is the day…Haruhi is getting married. Even if I am one of the best men, there is no way in Hell I am attending. I'm just gonna stay home and simply work on designs. But Kaoru isn't gonna give without a fight to put me in a tux.

"You have to be there for the Boss and Haruhi, Hikaru. Stop acting like a child and go get ready!" Kaoru threw my tux at me.

"There is no way in Hell I'm going. It hurts too much, Kaoru!" Rage has formed inside of me.

"YOU HAVE NO FRICKING IDEA HOW MUCH I AM IN LOVE WITH HER! I THOUGHT I COULD HANDLE LETTING GO…but apparently I can't." Tears have started forming in my eyes, and I crashed onto my bed.

"God, why does love have to be so complicated?" I ask myself, still not realizing Kaoru is waiting for me.

"I know how you feel. I loved Haruhi too, and I've moved on already, and that's something you must do, Hikaru. It's called life."

"Well then, I hate life."

"I know, but could you please just attend the wedding for the sake of Haruhi?"

I heaved a long sigh and got dressed in the tux. Today is going to be hard. Once we get to chapel, I'm waiting for the wedding to start when I'm approached by Haruhi, who looked beautiful in her wedding dress.

"Hey Hikaru… are you doing alright? Are you ok with me marrying Tamaki?" I couldn't give her any eye contact.

"Yeah…I hope you two are happy together." I lie to her. She gives me a reassuring hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you…for being there for me." I nod at her, and she leaves.

_Today, the day that holds a special meaning_

_The day that you stood with a smile of happiness_

_Praying to God in your beautiful appearance_

_With the person next to you who isn't me_

_The image of you receiving blessings_

_How could I just stand aside and watch_

The wedding is about to begin, so I take my place as Haruhi walks down the hall, escorted by her dad, Ranka, who surprisingly didn't dress like a tranny for today. Again, she looked beautiful, like an angel. If only I would be standing next to her at the altar and we would be exchanging vows, but she chose Tamaki, all I can do is be happy for her.

_So why did I end up falling for you?_

_We can't go back to that time, or how we were (I've thought it through)_

_Why wasn't I able to take your hand?_

_No matter how much time passes_

_You always should've been by my side_

_Now it will never come true_

_But, even though I say that I need you close to me_

_I just pray that you will be happy forever_

_No matter how lonely that makes me (or how sad)_

**THE END**

**Mori: Thank you for reading**

**Kaoru: If you still have time on your hands, please read some more of Roche's stories and please review. It would mean a lot to her. **


End file.
